Boardwalk Times
by Noble Maiden
Summary: The Turtles and Becky spend the day at the Boardwalk. Hilarity and romance ensue. Leo, Raph, Don, Mikey, and my OC.


_Just a cute fluffy fic of the Ninja Turtles and me spending a day on the boardwalk! ^_^3 The TMNT are (c) to Peter Laird._

I have always loved this place, the shore, more than any other. Ever since my parents started bringing me here when I was a child I have been entranced by the magic of the sea, sand, and air. But I'm an adult now. And since my schedule has me working mostly six days a week it's very hard to find the time to revisit the scenic places of my youth. Imagine my surprise when my boyfriend, Raphael, invites me on a day trip to Coney Island with him and his brothers. I have a few days of vacation time owed to me, so why not?  
The day begins early. Since my car is pretty inconspicuous Leo decides this is what we'll drive there with. With him driving, Mikey riding shotgun, and Don, Raph, and I in the backseat we are all ready to go. With the windows rolled down I allow a few moments to feel the rushing air dance through my long, wayward hair. Mikey has his head halfway out the window, tongue lolling like an over excited puppy. Leo is silent as he concentrates on the road. Don is fiddling around with his laptop, and Raph is strangely silent. With a yawn, I put my head on his shoulder and sleep the rest of the way there.

Once we get there and park, we walk up to the boardwalk overlooking the ocean. At once I am swept up in a flurry of sensations. I can smell the briny salt from the sea, and the scents of greasy fries, pizza, and meat cooking waft in from the various shops and food stands. I stand there for a moment, taking it all in, before following the guys down onto the beach. The weather is beautiful. A few other people are on the beach, but not many, as it is mid-September and almost all of the tourists are gone. Raph sits down in the sand and leans back, allowing me space to sit in between his legs. He wraps his arms around me as I lean back into him, allowing his warmth to permeate my body. Lazily, we watch the others as they enjoy the beach. Leo is practicing his kata in the surf, his blue bandana whipping crisply around him in the wind. I can barely make out Donatello's form on the rocks as he gathers sea water samples for analysis. Mikey is not too far from us, building a castle in the sand. I sigh breathily-the most relaxed I have been in quite some time.

"Wonder how cold the water is." I ask Raph. I turn my head and see him grinning wickedly down at me. "Hehe, let's find out!"

Before I can protest he scoops me up in his arms and is running at a sprint towards the waves. Realizing what he is about to do I protest feebly, but it's no use. If you've ever dated a ninja turtle you'll know…once you are in their arms there is no getting out of them. He throws me into the crashing waves and despite the chilly waters I can't help but laugh. He dives in after me and the next hour or so we spend frolicking and roughhousing in the rolling tides. After a while I can see Leo beckoning to us to come out and we emerge, dripping and sopping. When the wind hits me I realize just how cold it really is.

Leo glares at Raph. "What were you thinking? It's too cold for you to be throwing her in the water, what if she gets sick?"

Raph narrows his eyes at his brother. "Are you sayin I don't know how to take care of my own girlfriend?"

Not wanting a fight to break out I put a hand up. "Its okay, Leo. I packed an extra set of clothes in the car."

Don intervenes as well. "I'll go get them guys, I want to put my samples back in the car anyway."

He runs off leaving us to deal with Mikey as he ambles over complaining of starvation. "A guy can't last out here too long without food, you guys!" We are all a little hungry, so we walk back up to the boardwalk to wait for Don. After he returns and I dart in a public restroom to change, we walk the length of the strip in search of nourishment.

Mikey sniffs the air in excitement. "This whole place smells like fast food heaven! I could probably lick one of these boardwalk planks and be able to taste French fries!"

"Don't," advises Don. "In addition to getting a splinter in your tongue, who knows what kind of disease you could get?"

Mikey pouts and drags us into a nearby restaurant where we enjoy a heart meal of pizza, soda, and fries. Mikey and I fight over the last piece of pizza-and I win it by a hair, possibly because Raph kicks him in the shin under the table.

Afterwards we wander around some more and end up by a pier advertising amusement park rides. I squeal in delight and ask, "Can we?"  
Don shrugs noncommittally while Mikey pumps his fist through the air in excitement. Leo and Raph both nod and Raph favors me with a quick grin. We buy our tickets and move through the park, enjoying every roller coaster, tilt-a-whirl, and log flume the place has to offer. Finally we reach the ferris wheel. It is easily the biggest ride in the whole park. Raph gazes up at it uneasily. "Are you guys sure ya wanna go on this thing?"

Mikey pokes his shell. "Aw, is Raphie boy scared of heights?"

Raph scowls at him and we all clamber into one of the little carts. When we reach the top the cart stops; giving us a grand view of the whole area. Raph's arm is around me and I can feel his muscles tighten as he surveys the surroundings.

Don is taking pictures and Leo's eyes are closed in enjoyment. Mikey however amuses himself in once again torturing Raph. He leans over and whispers to him, "Aren't you afraid being this far off the ground, Raphie boy?"

Raph growls lowly. "No. I. Am. Not.!"

Mikey sighed. "Well that's good. Because that means I can do this!" He stands up and begins rocking the cart back and forth.

Don protests. "Mikey! Didn't you read the sign when we got on saying to stay seated when this ride is in motion?"

I whimper slightly and bury my face in Raph's plastron. He yells angrily, "You're scarin' Becky! Knock it off before I knock YOU off!"

Raph's threat and Leo's glare finally get through to him and Mikey slumps back down into the seat. "Aw, you guys are no fun!"

We head back onto the boardwalk after we've finished the rides. A small store catches my eye and I ask the guys to wait for me as I run in. About ten minutes later I emerge looking triumphant.

"What did ya get?" Raph asks, peering into the bag.

I grin and pull out a custom made tshirt bearing the name 'Raphael' airbrushed inside a big green heart. The other guys laugh heartily as Raph covers his embarresed face with a hand and mumbles something that sounds like, "mamby-pamby human stuff".

Twilight is settling across the sky quickly, enveloping the sky in a purple orange haze of color. We walk the boardwalk strip slowly, not wanting the day to end. I point eagerly to a brightly lit game stand as we walk by. "Let's try this one out!" Leo ruffles my hair and smiles. "Sure." We all run over to it. It seems easy enough. Throw a baseball and knock over three tin cans to win.

Raph grins as he takes the ball. "Piece a cake," he grins. Three balls go by in a flash, yet all three cans are still standing. He folds his arms grumpily. "Damn things probably rigged."

Leo takes the next ball. "You're too impatient, Raphael. To win at something like this you must be calm…become one with the ball and the target." Three balls fly through the air…and the cans still stand. He furrows his eyerides in confusion. "But…I was so sure I could…"

Don interjects. "You guys are going about this all wrong. You have to take other factors into consideration, like wind and the exact calculation of the balls aerodynamics. Observe." Concentrating, he throws the ball three times…and misses every time. Don looks dejectedly back at me. "My calculations are never incorrect!"

Mikey pushes us all out of the way. "You guys don't know anything do you? To win at this kinda stuff you have to have pure, dumb luck!" Putting a hand over his eyes, covering them completely, he tosses the ball blindly. With one throw he hits the targets dead on and knocks them down. "Whoo-Hoo!" He yells loudly. "I'm the king of the boardwalk!" Raph baps him on the back of the head. "King of the morons is more like it."  
We make our way back to the car and Mikey and I pass the time by seeing how many deep-fried oreos we can fit into our mouths at one time. Raph shakes his head as he watches us cram our mouths. "I dunno which of you is the bigger knucklehead." I smile innocently at him and he laughs and flicks my forehead.

"Alright guys, hit the bathrooms before we leave." Leo reminds us. I sit on a nearby bench and wait for them to finish. After a few minutes Leo and Don come over to join me. "Nice view." Leo states as we watch the ocean waves crashing in the darkness. I sigh peacefully in agreement as Don adds, "It's really nice to get away from it all." As we get up to go, we notice Raph has still not come out of the bathroom. Mikey chuckles, "Maybe all the pizza didn't agree with him." Taking advantage of the opportunity I tell the guys that I am going to take one quick walk down on the beach before we go. They nod and I turn around and head towards the crashing waves.

It's cooler down here than up on the boardwalk and I shiver a bit before pulling my sweatshirt closer to my body. I stand at the waters edge, enjoying the view of the inky black sky peppered with stars above me.

"Ya know, it ain't very smart to go off on your own like that."

I jump at the sound then relax when I recognize my boyfriend's voice. "Raph, you scared the crap out of me!"

He chuckles. "It's a ninja thing. What are you doing down here, anyway?"

I raise an eyebrow at him. "I could ask you the same thing. I thought you were still in the bathroom?"

He shrugs. "I slipped out the window."

This made me laugh. "Why?"

He walks up and stops beside me, gazing out at the water. "Because I wanted to see the water one last time. And because I have a lot on my mind."

I gulp. "Is that why you've been so quiet today?"

He nods.

I look down. This was it. Raph was breaking up with me. I knew it was too good to last. It always turned out this way, with my relationships. It always ended with breakups and heartaches. But I had really thought that THIS time…that I had finally found the one for me. I feel tears begin to build in my eye and I brush them away furiously. "Oh…I understand. I'm sorry you've had to put up with me. I understand your descision."  
I

look back up at him and am surprised to seem him looking back at me amusedly. "Little one, why would you say that?"

I sniffled. "Because I'm annoying and silly. I know I must bother you, that it must be a pain to have a girlfriend like me."

He silenced me by putting a finger to my lips. "Is that what you think I've been thinkin' about?" He laughs, and the sound is bliss to my ears. "Honey, you couldn't be farther from the truth."

I blink, not understanding what he means.

Raph turns to me and wraps me in an embrace that is warm and smells like strength, like loyalty…like HIM. "I been caught up in my thoughts because I've been wrestling with these feelings inside me. Feelings I don't really understand and have no idea how to explain. So…I guess I'll just say it." He pauses, then looks away embarrassed. "I love you."

My eyes widen in shock. It was very unlike Raph to be so…emotional. "Whaaa?" I gasp stupidly. We had been dating for months and this is the first time he's uttered these words.

He laughs at my shock. "What? You think Leo's the only one that can get all deep and stuff? I love you, little one. And I always want you by my side."  
Tears are coursing down my cheek as I throw my arms around his neck and press my lips against his. We kiss in the darkness for what seems like forever, the only sounds around us are the crashing waves and our pounding hearts. Finally I pull away hesitantly and murmur about his brothers waiting for us. He nods, takes my arm in his, and we walk back up to the boardwalk.

Don is asleep on the bench. Leo is standing with his arms crossed and Mikey is banging on the bathroom door. "RAPH! DO YOU NEED HELP IN THERE? DID YOU FALL IN?"

I giggle at this and they both turn around to see us standing there behind them. Mikey lets out a very feminine sounding scream and Leo just shakes his head. "How the…?" Mikey asks. I shrug sheepishly and apologize. Mikey just sighs and wakes Don up. Leo, sensing some difference in us now, looks at both Raph and I. After a minute or two he nods at Raph and smiles before leading us back to the car. As we all pile in Mikey turns around and asks us, "Was this a great day or what?" I look at Raph and his brothers; my family, and can't keep myself from grinning as my heart filled with joy.

"This was definitely the best day ever!"


End file.
